The present invention relates to indicator lights for vehicles, and the like, and in particular to an improved, heated cover therefor.
Contemporary vehicles include indicator lights, such as turn signals, back-up lights, brake lights, emergency flashers, and the like to alert other motorists as to vehicle activity. Such indicator lights are typically covered with a removable, translucent cover that is normally in the form of a lens.
Conventional indicator lights for vehicles experience some rather significant problems on a wintry day. Frozen particulate can form on the exterior surface of the cover, thus preventing those viewing the indicator light from recognizing the signal being transmitted. This can lead to hazardous results when the driver brakes or transmits a turn signal, and the indicator light, which is hidden by ice and snow, cannot be seen by those who are following the vehicle. In particular, when an emergency vehicle, such as a snowplow or school bus, is being used on a wintry day, it is essential for facilitating vehicle safety, that drivers near the emergency vehicle see its signal, whether the signal indicates turning, braking or emergency in general.